


So Much Fun

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: NVCBS [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Night Vale College Boarding School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never get a chance to expand on Earl and Kevin's relationship in the main story as we only see them from Carlos and Cecil's perspectives, so I thought I'd do a piece from Earl's. Takes place on the timeline from Halloween in Chapter 12, through to near the end of Chapter 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, as always.

Kevin keeps stealing glances at him as they walk back towards their place in the parade. Earl can see him from the corner of his eye, can feel him looking at him. He pretends not to notice, trying to hide the fact that he's upset. It's stupid. He shouldn't be upset. He knew Cecil would be with Carlos, why is he getting upset over it? Except, that's not it. He's upset that Cecil was so dismissive of him. They're supposed to be friends, after all. And he's a bit upset with the way Cecil talked about Kevin. Yeah, he may be from Desert Bluffs, but he's been a better friend to Earl than Cecil has as of late.

“Are you alright?” Kevin asks, as if he can hear his thoughts. Earl hopes he can't. It was bad enough the last time his thoughts started projecting out loud. He had to hide from Cecil for a full week to avoid any awkward encounters.

“Fine.”

Kevin's fingers are warm when they touch his wrist. They linger for a moment, uncertain, before they curl loosely around. Earl looks down at Kevin's hand around his wrist and then up at his face.

“Honestly, though?”

“I am fine, Kevin. Really.”

“Okay. Wonderful.”

Kevin grins and gives his wrist a brief squeeze before letting go. He ushers the younger scouts into place and then arranges the eerie, dead eyed Council children, speaking to them as sweetly and enthusiastically as the other kids. Earl doesn't understand how he can. He thinks they're really frickin creepy.

They make it through the parade without much trouble, except for a little hiccup when one of their scouts bites a chunk from one of the Council children. Kids, eh? Afterwards, Earl's parents insist on Kevin coming home with them. It's not safe to be out so late on Halloween. Especially alone. Especially travelling all the way to Desert Bluffs. No, they won't have it, and Earl is surprisingly giddy at the idea of having Kevin stay overnight.

It's not safe for camping, but they make a makeshift tent from blankets in Earl's room and huddle under it. They have to squeeze in beside each other, but Earl doesn't mind and Kevin makes no complaints, so he assumes that he doesn't either.

“Was everything okay earlier, with your friends?”

“I told you, everything's fine, Kevin. Don't worry about it.”

Kevin smiles and doesn't mention it again.

After midnight they strip off their disguises and scrub the paint and blood from their skin. Once they're clean and comfortable in pyjamas, they talk late into the night, and if Earl was already smitten by Kevin's appearance, he is half in love by the time dawn is approaching. They're lying side by side, close enough that Earl can feel the heat from Kevin's body, speaking drowsy nonsense.

“Kevin?”

“Yesss?”

“I'm really glad you're here.”

Kevin turns his head and smiles across at Earl. He reaches out and touches his cheek, gentle, fingertips just resting against his cheekbone for a moment.

“So am I, Earl Harlan.”

They fall asleep smiling.

The next day Earl walks Kevin out into the desert, to the halfway point between their towns. They know this because a very polite cactus informs them. Kevin turns to face him and before Earl knows what is happening he is being hugged close, Kevin's arms around him and his face pressed into his hair. He can feel the soft, warm exhale of his breath. It is a second before Earl can think enough to hug back.

“I had such a lovely time. Thank you for having me.”

“Uh, it was no problem. It, uhm, it was nice having you around, actually.”

“You're back to school on Monday, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we should meet up this weekend. Do something fun. Hang out outside of Scouts.”

“I- Uhm.” Earl can feel himself blushing and he curses everything for it. “That sounds great.”

“Nifty! Well, I know where you live, so I'll come get you, yeah?”

“O-Okay.”

“Great. See you then.”

Kevin gives his arm a light squeeze before he continues on his way back to Desert Bluffs. He glances back over his shoulder, smiling and giving Earl a little wave. Earl can't stop grinning the whole way back.

*

Earl wakes early on Saturday. He wakes before the sun, but that could be because the sun is having a late day and doesn't rise until after ten. He cleans his room, practices his knots, rearranges their bloodstone circle and paces round the house several times before Kevin arrives.

“Hello,” Earl says when he opens the door, a little breathless having dashed down the stairs to answer the knock.

“Hey.”

Kevin smiles at him. He's holding two tubs of frozen yoghurt and Earl doesn't even question how he's managed to keep them from melting in the desert heat. He accepts one when Kevin hands it across to him.

“Thanks.”

“Of course. I thought we could go for a walk first.”

“Uhm, yeah. Cool.”

They walk through Grove Park, eating their yoghurt and laughing together. They meet one of the dead eyed Council children, but it's impossible to tell if he was with them in the parade, and he does not acknowledge them, so they take no notice. Those kids still give Earl the heebie jeebies, which is impressive, considering the amount of strange occurrences he has been faced with in his short life.

“What now?” Kevin asks when they exit the far end of the park. Earl considers for a moment before suggesting the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, and Kevin immediately and enthusiastically agrees.

Of course Cecil and Carlos would have to be there. Of course. Earl curses them both, curses the void, curses himself for making the decision to come here. Inwardly. Quietly. To himself. Outwardly, he forces a pleasant smile and steps after Kevin as he goes to greet them.

Kevin who is now tense and still at his side.

Oh. Right. Earl remembers that he and Cecil have never actually seen each other's faces before now. He glances between the three boys to find they are all sporting various expressions of surprise. Of course, Earl already knew of the similarity, so he is the only one unmoved by this.

“Hey Cecil. Hey Carlos. You remember Kevin?”

“Uh,” says Carlos, who seems to be struggling to remember how to speak. Eventually he manages a few weak words. “Yeah. Hi.”

Cecil recovers himself a lot quicker.

“From _Desert Bluffs._ ”

There is acid in his tone, and Earl immediately feels anger flare within his chest. So Kevin is from Desert Bluffs, Carlos is an outsider as well. Carlos whose fingers are caressing Cecil's wrist with casual affection. Cecil doesn't seem to have any problem with him.

“Yes,” Earl says, and is surprised by the anger in his own tone. He hadn't meant to snap. Cecil is still his friend, and however rude and spiteful he can be without remorse, Earl isn't like that. He feels guilty almost immediately, and is angry at himself. He shouldn't feel guilty for sticking up for himself. For sticking up for _Kevin_ , who has been nothing but sweet and kind to him.

There is also a sweet sense of satisfaction in finally standing up for himself. Especially against Cecil. He raises his head and refuses to submit to the timid side of him that feels like apologising.

Carlos slides in before an argument can even start, and Earl feels a brief stirring of affection for him. It's not Carlos' fault Cecil prefers him over Earl. Earl can't hold it against him.

“So what are you guys up to?” he asks, and the question seems to prompt Kevin out of his stunned daze. Even if he is still staring at Cecil, Earl notes. He feels an irrational twist of jealousy in his chest. He knows it means nothing, that Kevin is only staring because the face is so similar to his own, but Earl does not choose his emotions and that is what he feels.

“We just thought we'd have a day out before school starts again. Get to know each other outside of Scouts.”

“Well don't let us interrupt your date,” says Cecil. Cold. Cutting.

Earl immediately feels his skin heat and flush at the insinuation. It's not a date. Is it? No. It can't be. Kevin would have made it clearer. It's definitely not a date. Does Earl even want it to be a date? Well, the current chill of disappointment beneath the heat of his embarrassment would suggest that yes, yes he would very much like it to be a date. He's lost in this train of thought and very much wishing a giant sand worm would smash through the floor and swallow him whole when Kevin curls an arm around his waist.

“Or us, yours,” Kevin is saying, his voice soft and smooth, his hold on Earl firm. Earl is barely aware of the words. Is barely aware of anything beyond the feel of Kevin's arm and every inch their bodies are in contact. He manages to blurt out a goodbye to Carlos and Cecil as Kevin leads him away, and if he was blushing before he must be on fire by now. He's surprised little flames aren't curling up from his skin, embers spitting from his pores. It wouldn't be the first time.

Kevin does not remove his arm from Earl's waist, even when they are most definitely out of view of Carlos and Cecil. Earl is both confused and delighted, and far too awkward to comment on it. He allows himself to be led down to their aisle, not entirely sure what he should be doing with his own arms in this situation, awkwardly wringing his hands.

When they stop, Kevin releases him. He turns before Earl has time to be disappointed and cups his face in his hands. They feel cool against Earl's heated skin.

“My sweet Earl, are you alright?”

Earl's first attempt at speech comes out in a choked mumble. Kevin smiles at him, amused, but not in a mocking way.

“I'm fine,” he manages on his second attempt.

“He didn't upset you, did he?”

“No, he's just- I just wish he wouldn't talk about you like that.”

Kevin strokes his thumb along Earl's cheek and Earl is surprised he doesn't melt right there. No one has ever looked at him with such open adoration before and he can feel his heart beating quicker in his chest, thumping against his ribs.

“Don't worry about me. I don't care what he thinks. The only person whose opinion matters to me is yours.”

“Why?” The word is past Earl's lips before he even realises it. It is genuine curiousity. Why would this charming, beautiful boy care what he thinks? Cecil never did. Nor did anyone else. Kevin's words take Earl completely by surprise and leave him only questioning.

Kevin's face softens, his eyes scrunching up at the corners. He is leaning closer and Earl cannot remember how to breathe. They are mere inches apart now, and Kevin is staring deep and intense into his eyes. Earl has to force himself not to avert his eyes, not to shy away from so strong a gaze.

“Because I care about you. I care about what you think and I value your opinion.”

Earl swallows and feels as if he might cry.

Kevin looks at him for another few seconds before closing the last of the small gap between them. His lips are soft and light against Earl's, but they are not shy. He is merely testing the water. When Earl does not flinch away, Kevin's arm resumes its position around his waist, pulling him closer so that their lips meet more firmly. Earl is pretty sure he emits a high sound, some odd mixture of squeak and yelp, but he is too distracted by the fact Kevin is _kissing him_ , _actually kissing him_ , to be 100% sure.

It's over quick but Earl's world is left spinning. Kevin remains close, still holding him. When he pulls back, he brushes their noses together lightly and Earl is so full of passionate affection in that moment it is almost too much to bear. He puts his hands against Kevin's chest to steady himself and Kevin smiles, kissing the tip of his nose. Earl is still blushing furiously, can hear a few crackles of flames when he moves. Kevin smooths a hand down over his cheek, extinguishing the heat.

“Now, my darling. Let's not think about anything other than us for the rest of the day, yes?” Kevin waits for Earl to nod dumbly before he grins, wide and brilliant. “Excellent. We're going to have so much fun.”


End file.
